Early Rivallry
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: This will show a version from me on how Fox's and Wolf's early and bitter rivallry, along with Wolf's immersion into crime; came to light. Adventure, Action, and general Humor will be put into my story. This will be based on a highschool/academy based style. Anonymous reviews alowed and welcomed.
1. Weapons Class

**Chapter 1: Weapons Class**

My name is Fox McCloud, but my friends call me Fox. I was currently enlisted in my local Academy, and my classes were always the same, and only I and another student passed them without so much as a sweat. We had weapons assembly, Logistics', Flight training, and the rest of what other Cornerian enlistees underwent in their time at the academy. I always enjoyed Flight simulation, but I adored the fact that after I got out of the academy, I would be flying for real, in real space, and in an actual Arwing; blasting my enemies out of the sky…

"Mr. McCloud! Would you mind telling the class as to how you disassemble a standard Blaster side arm?" I felt my ears droop as the old grey golden canine asked me this; I had been daydreaming again. I sat up straighter as some of the fellow cadets snickered at my embarrassment, "uh… um…"

"You must learn to pay attention in class Mr. McCloud, not doing so can result in death on the battlefield." He turned back towards the holographic board.

"Yes Mr. Miclean." I answered back and now I listened closely to what he stared to say.

"While disassembling a blaster, the handler must be careful for the energy compartment; any miscalculation that damages this part of the casing can result in extreme burning, and under worse circumstances, a fatality. Now I have selected a few students to stay behind after class; you will be excused from your next classes." Mr. Miclean turned towards his desk, and when he grabbed a pile of papers, h shuffled them slightly and turned back towards the class and continued; "When the bell rings, I want these students to stay in class. *clears throat* Sion, Kathryn, Wolf, Bill, and Fox… the rest of you may leave…"

None sooner had he finished, the academy's bell rang three times, signaling third period. _Aw man, any time Wolf is called is because he is in trouble… and now both Bill and I are also called up, what did we do? I could've sworn I hid all those pieces from shattered Blaster…_

I stood up just as the others did, and with drooping ears and my tail hanging limply behind me, I walked up until I was at Bill's desk, he asked, "What do you think Miclean wants?"

"I don't know, but anything that includes Wolf means trouble…" I whispered back to Bill. By now we were assembled in front of the desk of our teacher's desk, which he had taken a seat behind. He chuckled as he looked over us. I heard a growl and I saw Wolf out of the corner of my eye open his muzzle and ask, "What do you think is funny, _sir_? I didn't do anything to be in trouble…"

Mr. Miclean growled back harsher than I had ever heard him before, and he said, "You're not in trouble Wolf; in fact, this is a reward." He leaned back in his seat as he crossed his hands over his stomach, "The academy has been doing research, and we decided that since you all excel above the rest of the school in this class; we will be giving you a special test for today. However, instead of taking these back to your dorm room and playing with them there," he pointedly store at me, which caused me to grin sheepishly, "We will be leaving these here. They are extremely dangerous, and aren't even used by the current Cornerian military, considering how dangerous even one of these new guns is, and can be. It is also costly to produce, so be extra careful," this time he stared towards the end of the line, and at the forest green feline named Kathryn, "and no goofing off," now at Bill, "and may the gods forbid, any _accidental_ misfires." And he finally looked towards Wolf.

Mr. Miclean shuffled through his papers before coming up with a new batch of papers, and he looked over them before folding each one individually, and handed one to each person, "These are what you will be working on today, and tomorrow. Each weapon is matched to their personal student, since it will be the one you most excel at… and given time, when you join the Cornerain Military, they will be issued to you, and used by you only." He leaned forward and onto his desk with his elbows and said, "Alright, now that that is finished, you are dismissed cadets."

We all smiled, well, Wolf grinned actually, but we all filed out of his class room, and headed back towards our dorms. Bill and I were in the same room, so we talked as we walked. Bill and I had long since opened our papers and looked at our assignments, but Bill said, "Fox, look what I got! It looks like some form of sniper, but look at it, there is nowhere for the ammunition casing to go." I looked over at his and saw how it was elongated, and it seemed to resemble a pearl that had stretched its color and gleam over a sniper, but where the casing would go, which is at the end of the barrel, there was a long skinny cylinder that had small arches stretching back and under the barrel, all before stopping at the beginning of the barrel.

I smiled as I chuckled and showed him mine and said, "I don't know why mine is special, but look at it, the design looks so much like a Blaster, but yet it doesn't!" I could feel my tail wagging back and forth behind me as I looked over my… sidearm. It looked like a regular Blaster; except the barrel stretched out an additional two inches and the main housing wasn't as bulbous, but rectangular with curves instead of edges. I touched the back of the look-alike Blaster, and instantly the picture rotated as the weapon game apart piece by piece; and I dropped the paper in shock.

When I faced Bill, he was gaping at me, and then he touched his own, and it started to do the same. He pulled his hand back in shock and had surprise written all across his face, but he said, "This is that Holographic paper Ms. Wilshire was talking about!"

"SHHHH! Don't get us in trouble will all your yelling." I hurriedly whispered to him as I reached down and grabbed my paper, and I was now holding a picture of a whole bunch of different parts that seemed to assemble the Blaster. I gasped as I looked at the picture, but while I was busy looking at it, I didn't notice the dorm hallways door, and I walked straight into his, and Bill walked into me. As we fell backwards, I gripped my muzzle as I heard Bill groan somewhere to the right of me. I heard laughter behind us,_ aw great… someone just saw that dunce…_

I turned around and glared and the newcomer and quickly brought my hand down to my side as I glared daggers at my rival. He chuckled malevolently and said, "I think your more in danger of doors than these guns here Fox."

I growled as Wolf walked past us chuckling. When he was inside the door and I heard his steps further away, I put my hands on the floor and stood up. I turned towards Bill and held a hand down for him, which he readily accepted. As I pulled him up, he said, "I really hate that guy…"

I scoffed before saying, "Yes I know, since I do to… come on, let's go. I want to find out more about this Blaster, it holds a lot more than others do."

Bill chuckled before he said, "Yeah, like the one Mr. Miclean knows about?"

Stopping in my tracks, I froze up and said, "Heh… if he found the broken Blaster, I wonder if he found your… un-mentionable…"

I felt better knowing I had just busted him also, though it was less severe than finding a Blaster, broken or not, inside a dorm room. I chuckled as I looked over at him and I could see the red mixed in with his brown fur, and I took a deep breath in before suppressing a grin the best I could and asked, "What do you think Falco is doing right now?"

Bill shook his head and rubbed each side of his muzzle and said, "I don't know, what about Slippy?"

"You should know Slippy by now Bill… he's most likely in that technology or assemblage class right about now."

I reached out and twisted the door handle to our dorm room. When I stepped in, I took a deep breath of the cooler air, and ran a hand through the short fur along the top of my arm before taking off my vest, and flinging it on my bed. I looked across my room and saw the familiar four beds that were built into the wall along with the two desks that were cluttered with papers, two stacks on each on, but in the top corners each. I shared my desk with Slippy, while Bill and Falco shared a desk between themselves.

I heard the door close behind me, and when I sat down at my desk, I laid the paper across the top, and started observing everything about this gun. I noticed writing at the top, and read it aloud, "Anti-matter Blaster Elixir Rifle… hmm. I wonder what type of ammunition it takes."

"Hey, uh, Fox. Did you notice how when you said that, it abbreviates for 'amber'?"

"Huh. No I didn't, Thanks Bill. I guess we better study these some more."

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first Starfox fanfic, and I didn't really ever play the games, so I don't know the full story to all this. Also, if I'm getting the characters wrong, please tell me, since likei said, I don't know them as well as I would like. Also, I had this in a dream, and the way the dream panned out would make it better if I had it towards starfox, since they have guns that shoot lasers and Anthromorphics (or furries for those that don't know what that means).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the starfox series (literally, not even a game). If the people that ever made the game chance upon my story, this story is also yours since I wouldn't have come up with all the details that will go into this story.**


	2. Assemblage Class

**Chapter 2: Assemblage Class**

Bill and I had been looking over the papers, which seemed to be a form of blueprints except without words. Every time we tapped on something new, it would show where it would go, but we wouldn't know how it helped. I finally clicked a clear cylinder that had swirling fog around the inside of it, and when it moved, it showed it was the part that connected to the barrel of the Blaster, and I watched as it fired of a simulated shot and I said, "Hey, Bill… come here, I think I found out how these shoot…"

"Really, how?" Bill asked as I heard his chair slide across the wooden floor, and I looked over and held up the blueprint sheet. The bell rang, signaling the end of classes, and Falco and Slippy would be back soon. "That is cool, what type of collateral damage do you think it does Fox?"

I grinned as I sat stood up, and gently folded the paper and put it in my stack and said, "I don't know, but don't tell slippy, you know how he will get if he sees this." Bill chuckled as I walked over to my bunk and laid down into it, and said, "Imagine if we could put these in Arwings…" _If these could go on Arwings, the Cornerian military would be so much more effective._

When I sighed, I closed my eyes and brought my paws up and rubbed them. I was tired, yet restless, from all the looking over I did with Bill on our weapons. I couldn't help but grin as I thought, _and if only five of us were selected to make these, then I must be really doing well in that class._

Unintelligible talking, and the sounds of doors slamming came from the other side of the Dorm-rooms door, and I said, "Remember Bill, don't tell Slippy."

"Ok, gotcha…"

…**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"What is it Bill?" Slippy finally asked after he dropped his pencil and looked towards Bill, who was on the bunk above me. Bill groaned before he replied back, "Nothing, I am fine…"

When Slippy turned back forwards grumbling, Falco stepped out of the washroom, and I heard Bill start whining again. I rolled my eyes as I sat up and got out of bed, and when I was, I turned around and asked, "Do you really want to spill the beans that bad?"

Bill hesitated before reluctantly nodding, and I said, "Hey Slippy, do you want to see something?"

"Only if it is you getting Bill to be quite… Mr. Reiffle gave the class lots of work."

I chuckled as Falco asked, "Isn't that your mechanics class?"

"Exactly..." an annoyed Slippy said. I stopped next to the table, and unfolded my sheet of paper from my pile and I slid it over the mathematical questionnaire currently occupying the desks work area. When Slippy started to get excited, I tapped the paper in a random area, and the Blaster, once again, disassembled over the sheet. "Where did you get this!?"

Before I could answer, Bill blurted out, "From our weapons class we were selected and given these sheets," He took in a fast but large breath and finished, "And we are supposed to be meeting Mr. Miclean later today to start building them!"

After he finished I chuckled and said, "Thank you Bill… anyways, what time is it?"

"It's half past three…" Bill answered as he was looking at his watch. I quickly grabbed the paper and ran over to my bed and threw my vest on in a hurry. "We are late, aren't we?"

"Yup," I answered as twisted the door knob and opened it up, "and I'm already on my way." As I finished, I closed the door and started at a brisk walk towards the dorms main doorway, and I heard Bill come storming out of the room and he ran up until he was walking by my side…

* * *

I was standing at a table to the left of Bill, and I looked around the room and once again made notice of all the metal pieces and bits scattered on the table tops, along with the individual blueprint papers next to each Cadet. I snapped my head forward as I heard the new instructor speaking, "These weapons you have all been dutifully asked to build, are Anti- material guns… when fired, they emit a bullet that looks black, but is actually, invisible. I'm dropping off a device that can tell when an AMBER is active, or nearby. The weapon will never leave this class, so none of you will ever need to worry about the second setting." He walked past my table and set what looked like a wristwatch down in front of me. I looked back up as he continued, "Now, when everyone has the detection devices on, we will begin assembly of your individual guns. We will begin with snipers first due to the length of time it takes for those to start, and then rifles, after that, and then we will work on shotguns, and finally blasters."

…

It was now 9 P.M. and I had managed to assemble half my blaster, while Bill and a few of the others were almost finished, due to their earlier starting times. I sighed softly as the Instructor, who strangely; only wanted to be known as The Instructor, or Instructor; said, "Ok Cadets, you are dismissed, be here tomorrow for first period, and we will finish off… and please, do _not_ tell your friends about this, this is highly classified between only those in this room."

The feeling in my face instantly went cold, and I could hear Bill audibly gulp, and everyone else started filing out of the classroom. I was going towards the Instructor, and I grabbed Bill to stop him from leaving. When everyone else was gone, I asked, "Um, instructor, what would happen if someone did tell someone about this project?"

He softly chuckled as he turned and faced us, and said, "I would personally see to it that they are kicked out of this academy and put into military detention, and the one who heard about this, would be executed to avoid intelligence slip… but no need for you to worry Fox."

Through my invisible fear, I grew curious on how this guy knew my name, but before I could voice my thoughts, he spoke out, "Mr. Miclean told me all about the students in this class that were selected, and he also told me that you are his best student, so I wouldn't worry about you too much… now move along, you and your friend Bill," he shifted his eyes slightly towards Bill, before looking at me again, "will have a long day tomorrow, and I recommend you get some rest… I'll let you know this much; if everyone finishes their guns tomorrow at a reasonable time, then we may just go test them at a shooting range."

I smiled at the thought of shooting a new type of gun, and I nodded and snapped a crisp salute to the instructor, and he grinned as Bill and I walked out of the class and towards our dorms.

When I looked over and across the lawn, and past the street and towards the city, I said, "Hey, Bill… what do you think about heading down to the city this weekend? Feel like loosening up for a bit and just going to an arcade or something?"

"Sure, why not…"

I grabbed the pen and paper I kept in my pocket at all times, and I set the paper down on the stone fence that lined the lawn, and I quickly wrote down; _Do not say anything about the guns around Slippy or Falco, I have an itch that these detectors are more than they seem… I think they may also listen to what we say…_

_ Do not say anything about what we told you before we left for class… act like you never even heard us talk about it._

Walked towards Bill, I tapped the top part where the first message was and I said, "So Bill, think we will fall asleep faster tonight?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah! Definitely, I'm exhausted." Bill answered back, and when he handed me the paper back, he looked down at his detector, and lightly tapped it on the lenses, where a meter from one bar to ten fainter ones were aligned next to each other. I looked over just as I heard Bill snickering, and he held up his detector to his muzzle and shouted, "DAMN!"

I jumped back slightly at the loud noise, _what is he thinking!?_

_ Oh… just Bill being Bill…_ I saw some ladies on the lawn farther down, and I heard Bill yell out, "Why _hello_ there ladies…" he finished with a smirk

…

In an intelligence room, a set of headphones were sitting on a table as a female Lynx rubbed her ears as an older canine came closer to her. When she set her hands back down on the table, she could faintly hear through the headphones, 'Why _hello_ there ladies…'

"What is wrong Cecilia?" The canine asked.

Cecilia groaned as her ears drooped, and a lizard a few seats away looked at her sympathetically. Cecilia opened her mouth and said, "Bill yelled closely to his detector… loudly…"

**A.N.: I found the cure to writing, ignore everything else while listening to music, and letting your mind roam! My writers block/writing depression is gone! Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter, I'm really glad at the amount of traffic it has gotten, with ONLY 1 chapter too.**

**crafty-boy-FTW:**** Ah, the first reviewer to my story, and thanx by the way, it was just the beginning of one of the games that got me interested in this thing, although I will never get to play the games unless I come along a game/fan freak, then the stories will do for me… XD As for the mistakes, I will get around to fixing them someday…**

**Miff: ****It is accurate!? WOW… I guess reading a few other stories from the starfox Archive really does help, which means those authors know the game well, because I'm sorta leaching off there descriptions…**


	3. Fire Testing

**Chapter 3: Fire Testing**

"Alright, now that you are all finished building you various weapons, I feel it is time to let you take these out to the firing range, so you can see what, and how your weapon shoots. After that, you will have the rest of the day off to enjoy your free time." Everyone picked up their guns as Michael, which the instructor revealed as his name, started to walk towards the doorway. Bill and I were the last to leave the classroom, so we closed the classroom door, and started to walk down the hallway.

While we were walking, Bill and I started our own little conversation to pass time, "So Bill, what kind of lasers do you think this thing shoots?"

"I don't know Foxy ole pal, but whatever it does, I hope mine shoots explosive bolts…" he chuckled at the end, and I joined him as I said, "Always so destructive Bill… just like that time you made that EMP grenade go off."

I chuckled even louder as Bill lightly punched me in the arm and said in a heated whisper, "_Hey_, that was an accident… and I didn't even know what it was, it looked exactly like an apple, how was I supposed to know?"

"Firstly, it didn't look like an apple… I saw it. And secondly, I think you were just too tired or lazy to look at it…" we both chuckled, but we stopped when we heard the heavy set of blast doors slide apart to reveal the extensive shooting range, and every once in a while; Pellet War field. We marched off to the right as Michael said, "Ok, line up in different stalls… Rifles first, then we will move to snipers, and after that, we will have our shotgun and blaster people up."

I watched as Wolf, Bill, and another tiger lined up in the stalls, and when a green light flashed in each stall, they opened fire. The tiger was doing controlled bursts while Wolf was going on full auto, and Bill was shooting accurately with semi fire. Wolfs target at the end of the field was soon disintegrating from the micro pockets of black bullets that constantly streamed into it, and every time a metal piece fell off, it seemed to shoot away as if from an explosion. With the tigers, you could see the blasts taking off chunks of the target, while with Bills, they seemed to puncture through the steel frame easily, where regular blasters usually only scorched, and rarely slagged the metal.

After their targets were mere dust and scrap, Michael stopped them by flashing the yellow light, and they each stopped firing. Bill turned around and walked towards me with a grin plastered on his muzzle, while the Tiger and Wolf walked away together, but Wolf was wearing a smirk that sent shivers up and down my spine.

Kathryn, who was the only sniper present, walked up to the range with a bounce in her step and a grin on her face. Michael chuckled as he said, "Be careful now, I heard the snipers have quite a kick… you know what, I will have someone help you just in case…" he turned and looked over us, but when his gaze passed Bill, it locked on mine, and he grinned as he said, "Fox, get on over here, and brace Kathy so the gun doesn't knock her over."

Kathryn blushed faintly, and I believe I was the only one, who could see it, but I did as instructed, and I was soon standing behind Kathryn as she leaned forward with the snipers butt resting in the nook of her shoulder, and I heard her take a shuddery breath in, and calmly breathe it out. Just as she started to press the trigger, she sneezed, and the butt slipped out from her shoulder and went under her arm.

Kathryn's finger squeezed, and there was a loud bang as the bullet shot far and true, and absolutely decimated the target on its first hit, a true accidental bull's eye. Even though I would later congratulate her, I was slammed onto my back as the full force of the rifle rocketed into my chest, and I was left winded as I lightly tugged at Kathryn before my grip faltered, and I was laying on the ground clutching my chest as I was attempting to regain my breathing.

My ears were ringing, but I could hear the laughter of none other than Wolf, but with that laughter came a feminine gasp and the sound of clothing sliding across the ground. I felt someone remove my hands, and press firmly into my chest twice. I opened my eyes as the pain shot through my chest, and I saw Michael standing above me. I felt him remove his hands as I successfully drew in a breath of air, and then I saw Kathy kneeling down next to me while she clutched her sniper in one of her hands.

She gingerly laid her open hand on my arm and asked quietly, "Fox… are you okay?"

I nodded as the pain started to go down, but I couldn't remove the grimace from my face from how bad that had initially felt. I rolled over and slowly pushed my way up until I was kneeling, and then I grudgingly lifted one foot up, and then stood up while bringing the other one up. I took a moment to take a deep breath in, and the dusted off my back the best I could. I looked down the field, and then back at Kathryn and said, "Nice shot."

She blushed as she looked past me momentarily, but then I looked at Michael and asked, "Can Blasters and shotguns go now?"

He chuckled as he patted me on the back, and he nodded as he said, "I would've expected that after that, you chose to sit this out… the pain must've left you rather quickly."

"Oh, the pain didn't leave…" I mumbled under my breath as I rubbed my chin with the watch on it, and his ear twitched, notifying me he heard, but he didn't let on.

He signaled towards the stalls, so then I walked up to it, and he stepped into the one next to me and pulled an elegant and deadly looking blaster from under his coat. It was shaped like a sniper, but had the build of an assault rifle, with the grip of a blaster. He looked over at me and smiled and said, "When I was commissioned to teach you students, I was assigned for the shotgun… but don't let looks fool you, your blaster is much better."

I looked down at my blaster and mentally compared it to his shotgun, but then he hit a button, and I was instantly pointing the blaster down the range as I pulled off shots towards my target. I watched as the shotguns slugs tore chunks off of the metal while they seemed to sizzle in midair, but my shots were truly magnificent; and scary to watch. The lasers shots from mine all hit the target, but the black smudges on the metal didn't do anything rather than warp the signs image. I store closer as Wolf called out, "HAHA… Fox, looks like you got the _worst _gun instead!"

After he finished, I heard a loud screeching sound, and then the metal sign, along with a few props a dozen feet away started to draw closer to the sign, which was now tearing and shredding itself as bits and pieces started to swirl around the black smudges. It sounded like a miniature hurricane was in the room with us, and just as it reached its climax, everything became silent and the flying pieces paused in midair, and then an explosion was heard. The black smudges disappeared, but did so everything within a foot of them as well. The pieces of metal were all gone, as was the pole that had held it aloft, and a rounded part was missing from a prop that had gotten to close.

I looked at the damage in stunned silent along with my peers, but I also snapped out of it first as I started grinning. I turned around and looked at the silent Wolf, whose muzzle was hanging open, and I said, "How's _that_ for a blaster now Wolf?"

I chuckled as I walked over to Bill and Kathryn. And when I stopped next to them, they snapped out of their daze, and Bill said, "That was totally _awesome_ fox!"

We laughed at his easily excited antics, but we snapped back forward when Michael spoke up and said, "Ok, that is all for today class… now, let's get these back to the classroom, and then you can enjoy the rest of your day…"

This time, Bill and I were the first ones out, and we were talking the entire way back to the classroom…

**A.N.: Sorry for the late update, but I was pushing to finish strong for my Rio fic, which I had been lagging on and not really giving any time at all… anyways, I'm here again, and I would like to say, now that I will only be focusing on 2 stories, this should be getting along much faster now… so enjoy this, I will try to update every week or so.**


	4. The Lethal Threat

**Chapter 4: The Lethal Threat**

We had left our new AMBER guns inside the classroom, but Mr. Michael had said he was moving mine to a secure location since it was the most dangerous gun that was built. Everyone else's were secured to the tables, and only they knew the passcode to the weapon, except for Michael, he knew all our codes. I smiled as Bill and I were walking down the hall; Kathryn had gone back to her dorm. "How did it feel when Kathryn's gun hit you in your chest Fox?" Bill asked, yet again, in that same teasing tone. I sighed, but chuckled afterwards as I said, "It felt like I was hit by a freighter…"

He chuckled as he said, "Well… would you know how that feels?"

I looked at him and said, "Remember when you tackled me? Well, you're the freighter…"

"Hey!" he complained as he looked back at me, but I looked back forward and chuckled as I opened the door to our room. As we walked in, we saw the site of a blue bird laying down on his bed, with Slippy looking out the window and into the sky. When they heard us enter, Falco looked over and just nodded in our direction before he went back to reading his book. Slippy however turned towards us quickly and asked, "Did you guys hear those explosions?"

Bill and I stopped cold in our tracks as our eyes widened, but we shook our heads and I said, "What explosions are you talking about?"

"We…" Falco looked towards Slipply skeptically, "…I thought I heard some explosions from above the gun range area… but I didn't see any aircraft, so it has to be ground based."

_He must've heard the explosions from mine and Kathryn's guns… I will need to tell Michael about this if it is really that loud…_ "Um… It must've been something heavy falling or a crash…"

"We were in a classroom reading about the design of blasters and Arwings… so we couldn't have been anywhere near it?" Bill finished. I looked at him in amazement, _nice cover up Bill._

Slippy seemed to buy it, and Falco asked, "Hey, are we going to Cosmo's Pickup today, or are we just gonna stay inside again?"

I looked over at Falco as I grinned widely and said, "Yeah we are going! We haven't been there for two weeks now; I'm paying." Falco sat up and jumped down from his bed while Slippy reluctantly stepped away from the window. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them quickly before I turned and snatched my wallet up, along with my academy ID. Bill walked out the door, but not before taking his watch off, and chucking it up and onto his bed.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to keep those on?" I asked, but he just shrugged as he said, "Hey, you have yours on, so we should be fine."

I just nodded as we all stepped out of our dormity, and Falco and Slippy walked to the rear of Bill and I, but only slightly. Falco closed the door and locked it, and we were walking down the hall. I didn't notice it, but as we passed Wolf's room, my wristwatch vibrated slightly, and the little needle twitched over to five slightly, but when we passed, it went back down to zero.

* * *

We had paid for our shakes and fries and were heading back to the academy, but Falco stopped us as he said, "Hey, guys, I will catch up; I forgot to get an order of Nebula Fries…"

Bill just waved his hand over his shoulder as he took a sip from his shake, and Falco was soon off and hurrying back to the diner. I munched on some fries as we slipped through the gate and showed our ID's to the security guard on duty. When we had walked a ways past the gate, we were an estimated twenty meters from the academy building. I smiled as I continued to eat the fries in my paw, but when I saw Wolf and a few of his cronies walking by, that smile fell instantly.

Wolf smiled as he walked close past us, and he chuckled as he said, "Enjoy your fries foxy boy…" he then growled out the last bit, "they might just be your last…"

"Beat it or leave it Wolf, you know you're not welcomed by us." I didn't need to look back, since I recognized the voice as Falco's. I felt a constant itching on my wrist, but I ignored it while Wolf was staring us down, and then he abruptly turned towards the gate, and then continued to walk outside and was soon gone from our sites. When I looked down after the itching started receding on my wrist, I noticed why… the needle that told us when an AMBER gun was nearby was all the way past thirty, and I felt myself pale drastically as I dropped my shake and fries.

Almost instantly, my friends rushed to be in front of me as I was looking off into space, and I looked over theirs as I was starting to feel jumpy, and I felt my adrenaline pulsing through my veins as I instantly did what this academy was preparing me for; give orders. "Falco, follow Wolf, but do not be spotted, Slippy, go with him, and keep your communicator on but quiet. Bill, go fetch that blaster from under my bed, and grab some of Slippy's tools. I will meet you back here in a few minutes."

As I started into a fast sprint up to the school, I heard Bill ask, "Where are you going?"

Just as I opened the main doors, I looked at him and said, "I'm going to Michael!" after I said that, Bill jumped into action, and he was soon sprinting up the stairs towards me, but I started running towards the teacher dorms as Bill reached the inside, and ran in the opposite direction. I reached the hallway that the teachers lived in, and when I ran up to Michael's, I saw his door was open slightly, so I rushed in to tell him the urgent news.

I stopped suddenly as my blood ran cold, and I stared at the ground as I slowly and shakily brought my wrist up to my muzzle. "Michael is…" I gulped as I blinked, and mentally imprinted the blood spattered carpet and maimed body of my instructor. I opened my eyes as I continued to look over his body, but I averted my gaze to the wall across from me, and noticed writing. I took in a shaky breath and said, "Michael is… dead…"

** A.N.: Here goes this nice cliffy, I want you all to tell me how this chapter was. I tried EXTREMELY hard to write it good, but I just got sick… and I never get sick; so this is affecting me worse than it does the average person. Hope you enjoyed this chapter… and my medicine is finally kicking in… getting drowsy 3 hours after I took it, lol…**


	5. My Story

**Chapter 5: My Story**

I started to read the writing I was seeing on the wall when I heard the schools klaxon bells starting up. _So, this watch is more than a detector… it's also a listening device too…_ I couldn't help but grimace at the message, which was written in blood. I snarled as I finished it, but I couldn't stop myself from reading it yet again, '_**To Fox McCloud, This day has been coming, when I would finally get the power and ability to enforce it. This planet has caused me nothing but disgust by the filth that inhabited it! It was a miracle when the famed James McCloud finally met his match… I now have the possession of the galaxies newest, and most dangerous weapon; and once I get it to venom, no one will be able to stop me! You're best hated friend, Wolf O'Donnel.**_

After I finished reading it this time, I heard a loud buzzing of Laser based weapons, and when the door was busted open, five heavily armed special force cornerain soldiers stormed into the room, and trained their weapons on me. I could feel myself shaking as I continued to stare at the wall in front of me, but it wasn't from fear; but rage. I heard someone bark out, "Weapons _down_ soldiers, he's the reason why we know of this now!"

Turning around, I clenched my fists as I looked Mr. Miclean in the eye and said, "Wolf stole an AMBER sir, we need to get to him." I strained to keep my voice level and respectful, even though I wasn't mad at him. He folded his hands behind his back as he looked past me, and I could see his eyes quickly scanning the walls message. He seemed to grimace, and he kneeled down next to Michael's body and held a finger to the deceased man's neck. He jumped up and turned towards one the guards and said, "Get this man to the medical ward, NOW!"

I followed Mr. Miclean out of the room as he stormed out, and i saw him grab a radio from his waste as he pushed the transceiver and said, "Prepare the drop ships, we will be leaving soon!"

"Sir, what about me?" He stopped and turned around and looked at me before he said, "You are staying here Fox."

I growled in my throat, and Mr. Miclean raised an eyebrow before I said, "You need me on this operation, _sir_."

"What I need is for you to stay he-"

"I have been fighting Wolf for three years now sir and whether you like it or not, I already have his location."

That stopped him clean, and he growled in his throat, and then he walked passed me and at a brisk pace and motioned for me to follow him. He picked up his radio, but said to me, "If you weren't my best student, I would have you expelled for your outburst…" he then clicked the transceiver again, and said, "Collect Code names Kiss and Bumble of the AMBER squad, I wanted them at their guns ten minutes ago!"

We reached the classroom with the AMBER guns, and we were soon inside, and I instantly moved and collected my blaster from the blast safe under the wall mounted speaker. I turned towards the classroom, and saw that two of the other four AMBER's were missing… in must've been the Tigers and Wolfs, since the only ones missing were the assault rifles. Bill and Kathryn soon ran through the door, and Bill already my blaster in his hands. Mr. Miclean regarded the blaster with a simple look, and he held his hand out for it. When Bill gave it to him, he said, "I want you two to grab your guns… you are going on your first live fire operation…"

* * *

**** The drop ship hit the ground hard, and we were soon running towards the thick alleyways. I was in the lead with Bill right behind me, and Kathryn had went ahead as a scout. Behind Bill was Mr. Miclean, and further behind him were the same five armed guards. I slowly came to a stop as I looked around a corner, and when I saw a single guard facing away from us, and facing the tarp of a tan tent, I nearly chuckled. Wolf had already come up with a name for his gang, and he mostly stole the idea from me when Falco, Slippy, and I had played around with names. I slowly crept from my cover, and I soon hit the 'star wolf' member hard across the back of his head.

He hit the ground hard, but right before he did, I heard a scream from inside the tent, and I quickly ran into it, along with two of the armed guards while Bill and the others circled around to flank them. When I reached the inside, I saw Kathryn lying on the ground, but with a horribly maimed chest. I ran to her side, and she handed me her sniper as she said weakly, "G-go t-t-take c…care o-of…" her voice grew weaker as he hand fell from the snipers barrel, "…him…"

After her head slid sideways, and the light that was in everyone's eyes disappeared from hers, I growled as I slid my blaster into a holster on my belt, and I hefted the sniper up as I started forward, but one of the guards said, "Let us go first, you're a priority one target." I nodded as they trudged forward, and as they slid through the tarp, we saw a black drop ship of some kind just start to lift off the ground. Blaster fire rained down at us, but the worst shot happened when one of the guards legs quite literally, disintegrated out from under him. He cried out in pain as he fell over, and the other guard started to fire on the drop ship, and he managed to hit the Tiger square in the chest, and he just clutched his wound. He reached over to grab Wolf for support, but he missed, and as luck happened, he instead yanked the assault rifle from his grasp. I couldn't hear what Wolf yelled, but I saw the anger in his eyes through the scope in Kathryn's rifle. I took a deep breath in before I pulled the trigger, and it sailed towards Wolf's ship. When it his, it just hit one of the three engines.

I was knocked backwards by the shot, but I watched in anger as Wolf got away, and I cursed my poor aim… "Sir, we need to leave before authorities arrive!"

I looked back, and stunned at the guard as he was scanning the area around us. I said, "Ok, but you need to get him… I will get Kathryn's body…" I felt numb as my harnessed skill and focused mind finally took in everything that had just happened. I wasn't used to this kind of activity or the results of it… but I needed to push on though…

* * *

"I'm sorry to inform you Fox… that after you got involved, we have no choice but to terminate you from this academy…"

While standing tall and firm before the school's three leaders, I couldn't help but feel relief, and disappointment, coursing through my still beating heart. _Don't worry… he said he had some suggestions for after this…_

As Mr. Miclean looked up from his report, he finished with an air of finality, "You are hereby ordered to vacant this facility by fifteen hundred… tomorrow afternoon…"

After he finished, I nodded stiffly, and I stepped turned on my heel, and marched out of the room to pack my stuff. _My old man didn't want me to follow in his footsteps, but just like Mr. Miclean said… it is the safest option with Wolf now out in the world… he proved that he will go to any length to get what he wants… he showed that today…_

…

"That is my life up to this day… as for how I brought Star fox into operation is a whole different story… let's just say, I had good quality friends, and my dad's old friend helped me get everything underway…" I finished off. I looked down at the Blue Vixen before me, and she nodded as I finally sighed in relief.

Krystal continued to stare at me, and then she said, "Now that you told me why Wolf is your enemy, can you tell me how you got the Great Fox?"

I groaned in defeat, but smiled anyways, _always in the pursuit of knowledge Krystal…_

"But knowledge is what helps me understand things, and I just want to understand you a little better…"

Smiling as I chuckled, I nodded, and then started to delve into my next story…

**A.N.: OK! I know, horrible ending, but when I say I had this story come to me in the form of a dream, well… it didn't have an ending, it was only the middle that was figured out… hope you all enjoyed this, and IF anyone wants to do the next story (if there is to be one), I'm entirely alright with it, just tell me so I can read it… I only have limited knowledge of the starfox game, so this really **_**WAS **_**the best I could do… if you don't want to review, I'm alright with that, the ending did suck…**


End file.
